Perfect
by FutureDivaInTraining
Summary: When I decided to compete in vegas with all the other superstars , I didn't know that I would wake up to find,My boyfriend cheating on me, My best friend in bed with me, my former friend confessing his feelings for me and myself in love with all 3 of them
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Okay, when I decided to compete with the other superstars and divas in vegas, I didn't know that I would wake up to find my boyfriend cheating on me. My bestfriend in bed with me and my former friend confessing his feelings for me. And myself falling in love with each of them. _**

Las Vegas Nevada,

The city filled with neon lights and casinos, a paradise for some, hell for others

I decided to go to Vegas not just for my job as a wwe diva, but because Vegas was supposed to be a getaway

A getaway from all the trouble in the real world, a small vacation from all of the troubles back home

On the surface it looks like I have the perfect life, Blonde hair, Green eyes, from Houston a southern belle as Jeff likes to call me

On the surface, having a dream guy like John Cena to call my own is something that millions of girls dream of

I'm madly in love with him, Is he? I doubt that sometimes, Of course he's sweet and funny but there is one thing that drives me crazy about him

Mickie James, the dumb bitch from virginia who has been on my tail for years now. Since I started dating John in 2006 shes been trying to break us up

And maybe shes been putting her plan to action. Trying to end the Fairytale romance John and I have had for 2 almost 3 years

Does John love me? I sure hope to god he does, cause I believe I would die without someone like John in my life.

Jeff Hardy, One of the hottest things I've ever seen in my life, Not only is Jeff incredibly good looking but he is unbelievebly sweet and hes been my best friend for years

Sweet, senstive, artistic did I mention HOT all the things that any girl would want, And I had it...always with me, always hanging out with me...Was I in love with him..Answer....Maybe

And last but not least...One of my former best friends....Chris Jericho, Chris and I were the best of friends for years, until he got all arrogant, cocky and somewhat Bitchy on us

When Chris started going after John's title...I thought I would just be on the sidelines as usual, but did that happen? NO! Chris attacked me during the matches

But lately hes been looking at me differently...Not the way he uses to. When I look at him now I remember the Chris Jericho who I used to hang out with and watch hockey with

I mean have you seen that mans eyes?! There intoxicating like a drug. Am I falling for Mr.Y2J? Answer.....I think so.

Why do I always get put in these places? Falling for 3 at once. 3 of the best looking performers in the whole sports entertainment industry

One of them might be secretly dating my worst enemy. The second one is my best friend who might not feel the same way and the third one takes pleasure off of kicking my ass

All in all...Life Sucks


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling I felt at that moment was indescribable

My mouth went dry, My Heart seemed to freeze, I felt the tears pouring out of my eyes

Was I seeing correctly? Was I seeing John in bed with Mickie?

John looked up and saw me I felt my heart drop to my stomach when I saw his face

" Ashlee honey...." He began

"What John you can explain this?!" I asked my voice breaking off.

"Ash...Baby I.." He couldnt find an explanation

"Oh grow up bitch..." Mickie sneered.

"Fuck off Ho" I growled back.

John picked up his shorts from beside the bed and slipped them on. "Ashlee.. I'm sorry" He said

"SORRY?!! You think you can just say sorry?!" I asked leaving the room with my heart breaking

I got too my hotel room and collapsed on too the bed...Crying hysterically

After all that we had been through...He would just go on to end our relationship like this

I gave him everything I could have. I never held back I just did whatever he wanted

He dosen't love me anymore....When I started thinking about that it was getting harder, and harder to catch my breath

I'd never cried this hard in my life...I heard the door open and my roommate Kelly was there. "Ash?" She asked

I couldn't answer I was crying so hard my throat was closing up.. "John..and Mickie" Was all I could say

"Oh Ash.." She said and hugged me

"Why? Was I that bad off a girlfriend?" I asked

"No! Ashlee, It's not your fault" She said

"Then Why?!" I cried

"I don't know" She admitted"

"Kelly..." I began trying to catch my breath

"Yeah Ashlee?" She asked

"I'm still in love with John"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I was officaly dried out of tears I couldn't possibly cry any harder

Then I did yesturday. Well Today was a new day, But im not sure if I can face John Today

What if I do see him? Can I handle it? I really don't think so..I can't handle another breakdown

Okay, Hold on! Who the hell is in bed with me?! OH MY GOD

JEFF? How did this happen?! I mean..I got a drink...Or 2 or 3

Jesus! Jeff and I slept together? Well, I can't complain.. He was the only one who listened to me last night

After Kelly left, And he is sooo adorable when he's asleep.

How could everything be happening so quickly? I mean despite my anger...I still Love John

But, Jeff... I've been friends with him for a while and the girls always joked that Jeff and I would be the perfect

Couple... But I never really thought about Jeff like that

Jeff was my best friend.. I mean I was on the Hardy Show every week watching Jeff and Matt do randomness

Did I mention how cute he looks when he's asleep. But... John.. Those eyes... That smile

Oh god here come the tears again... How can you feel so much anger yet so much hate towards one person?

Oh Great I slept in a John Cena T-shirt... How Could this happen?

Mickie, That sick twisted Bitch ruined my life... Now everytime I close my eyes I see John and her together

And now everytime I look at Jeff... My heart melts. Hes so sweet... Could it be possible? Could I really

be falling in love with Jeff Hardy?

I think I am


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled my blonde hair into a messy bun and pulled my duffel bag onto

my shoulder and headed for the gym.. After all the confusion that had happened the last few days

The one thing I needed was to work off some calories. As I walked into the gym I walked right into

The one person I "USED" to be able to call my best friend. Chris Jericho

It appered like he had just finished working out himself... One word.. Hot

"Oh Hey Ash" He said trying to act like nothing had happened.

I was about to return the smile he was giving me... But then I remembered all the pain he'd put me

through. All of the nights that he'd rammed me into the steel steps and called me names

So I just brushed past him. "Ashlee?!!" He called and followed me.

" Chris... I'm really not in the mood" I said.

"I didn't do anything!! But I did hear about John and Mickie.. WOOO" He laughed

I shot him a look "Chris! Not Now!!"

"Come on Ashlee. I didn't mean it like that" He said and looked right into my eyes,

I tried so hard to resist the look in his eyes... But that was impossible.

"Why are you even talking to me Chris? I thought I was just a good for nothing Ho" I sneered.

"Ash, I'm sorry That was wayyy out of line" He said.

"Yeah, It was, Now Goodbye" I said and tried to walk away only to be stopped my Chris

grabbing my arm and backing me up into the wall.

"CHRIS!" I said exasparated

"Look! I'm sorry Ashlee!" He said

"Ok, I forgive you..." I said hearing my voice break

"Ashlee? Why are you crying?" He asked his voice almost a whisper

"Im not!" I protested but the tears kept coming

"Look if it's about John you shouldn't be upset... " He said smiling

"HOW? I just lost my boyfriend" I said

" Because.. If he would rather have Mickie than you.. He's blind and stupid" He said

"Chris why are you being so nice to me?" I asked

"Well Maybe.. I...Umm" He studdered.

"Well?" I asked feeling his breath on my neck

" Maybe... I love you" He said.

Maybe.. I love you too


	5. Chapter 5

When I got to the arena that night the whole wwe universe had heard about

John and Mickie.. Raw should be fun tonight huh?

I got to the locker room and set my stuff down onto the bench and groaned.

" Hey Ashlee" Candice said sitting beside me.

"Hi Candi" I said and buried my face into my hands.

"Oh Ash, If your still upset about John-" She began

" I wish I were just upset about that" I said recoiling to the events of that week.

"More trouble in paradise?" Melina asked as she came into the room.

"Thats an understatement" I sighed.

"What happened?" Candice asked.

"Well, First I found John in bed with the she devil, then I woke up beside Jeff then too top

off the weekend I found out That Chris Jericho is in love with me!!" I said,

"WOW!!" Candice said her eyes flashing.

"That happened fast" Melina giggled, I shot her a look

" Sooooooooo" Candice started.

"So?" I asked compltely drained

" Soo Which do you choose?" Melina asked.

That second I remembered I had to make a choice about what I wanted.


End file.
